


[Podfic] Terms of Service

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, uncomfortable discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: "Pursuant to Article 14 Section 11 of the First Order Code of Conduct, all requests for private fraternization among officers of the Finalizer must be reviewed and approved by General Hux himself. Any deviation from this procedure will be met with immediate disciplinary action for all parties involved."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Terms of Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/gifts), [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts), [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596456) by [LadyDorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/pseuds/LadyDorian). 



[Terms of Service](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/terms-of-service/s-ND81bGsY4ad)

**Author's Note:**

> It sounds at times like Hux is narrating Dopheld's thoughts; I'd worry about this, but I suspect the lieutenant would be thrilled to have that be the case.


End file.
